naruto sealing of gods
by ao2083529
Summary: a young naruto path to greatness lots of changes to history Uzumaki way more prominent he will be a many oc jutsu and seals I will try to incorporate seals into his fighting like traps and maybe some offense and defence some bashing first fic open to critism
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1 whispers knowledge and confusion**

A young naruto Uzumaki 5 years old but very knowledgeable no one in at the orphanage taught him to read only the other kids it was the hokage that did in his spare time but why did everyone else hate him these were all thoughts running through his head while walking to the library one of the many places he was banned for a weird reason he never knew why .

"Why did everyone hate him he was like everyone else at least he didn't have any visible deformity that he saw any way he wasn't that different the only difference to him and other children was his red hair he also heard whispers "demon brat monster murderer" he knew from sneaking in the library's academy section which was unguarded just need to get past a fat lazy old women who shouted at him get out demon brat naruto want even angry just tired.

Naruto walking in the library ran under and around the tables with a dark hoodie covering his hair with his hood running around the civilians and librarian the civilians all told of him and he got kicked out the academy section seemed barren academy students were never here for some reason.

Naruto wondering what was in the genin section some cool ninjutsu he heard about running up the stairs he saw a genin guarding but he was asleep walking very carefully past him to not wake him.

He looked around shadow clone jutsu transformation and another but one interested him stealth 101 he took it he would bring it back tomorrow skimming through jutsu and some random books on shinobi history which was hidden from the civilians and general public going back around the sleeping genin and sneaking past the genin again .

Naruto was now walking back to the academy section he then read about basic academy stealth as well as genin books on it and read a few on taijutsu but they never looked right he loved to read about taijutsu and villages basic layout of ninja systems 5 great nations had 4 ranks genin, chunin , jounin ,anbu why did the civilians say anbu protect him why was he a demon in their eyes why did the other kids and adults alike hate him with tears in his eyes wiping them away he went to go home teary eyed but no one to comfort him.

**next day **

Naruto tryed out some jutsu he learnt he somehow remmebered everything he read somehow he then did the hansighns as the scrolls showed in pictures for naruto it was easy he transformed into the old man[hokage] "yes ok now i can go anywhere i want" testing it out he went to a shop he was banned from as a trader civilian he saw once that was nice to him before leaving one of the only 2 who were ever nice to him the others some ignored his existance some looked with hate filled eyes some with just pure fear.

When coming home to his apartment since a few weeks ago after the hokage said something about him needing to learn independence all he thought was I'm 5 he liked the old man but he confused him he could barely count let alone shopping for necessity's then walking to the middle of the living room he made a few handsighns and tried the shadow clone jutsu but it looked dead not enough of that chakra stuff nah it just wouldn't come out then making 5 clones with the same amount as before but split up they looked much better than before he only used a fraction of his chakra did he have loads no but he a civilian and he never trained he wasn't a clan member from the leaf but he might still come from a clan he would have to look through the ninja clans books in the library later today.

Naruto now read through the academy and genin stealth book putting it away he walked to a training ground and tried jumping up to a tree oh yeah he not physically strong enough so he used focused chakra to jump up without even knowing realising he was jumping through hiding like it was second nature and running through trees trying to be as silent and find certain vantage points and working on escaping.

**3 hours later**

Naruto walking home to grab the books but went to a shop transformed his hair blue got rid of the whisker marks and fattened his face asked and bought a backpack even for a discount he came here before and was kicked out straight away this made him feel even more angry and dejected what had he done to deserve this hate and fear why was he treated so differently while walking to the library still transformed he walked to past the librarian but she smiled at him and even offered to help he even thought about staying transformed.

Academy section clan books he read through their were never a clan with red hair in the leaf in the mist their was the Terumi clan but his name was Uzumaki maybe he took the other parents name and got the Terumi hair he then carried on then reading through and found another book extinct "maybe theirs no point no " I should at least look" finding a clan Uzumaki clan of the whirlpool one of the 5 clans of the whirlpool didn't participated In battles majority of clan war era on less threatened Uchiha hyuga and sarutobi had a run on sight order from any Uzumaki since with their clan specialty were seals and were born sensors as well as chakra chain bloodline that was rumoured to have similar effects to wood style and even superior since it could actually be passed on very close relation to the senju the uzumaki chose not to join the leaf and was destroyed by a collaboration attack of the mist cloud earth grass and a few other minor villages multiple payed for mercenaries in the great battle little is known except 3 kage died at this great battle and all that went their none came back and their villages lost a little more than half their forces civilians and clan members were all slaughtered at the end of the battle they sealed the whirlpool under water with a barrier seal that absorbs chakra from those who try to break it is theorised but not proven no known survivors last known survivor kushina Uzumaki most likely his mother.

After this he was shocked his clan was awesome was this why they were scared of him his clan was scary but its not like they should be scared look at me I'm 5 years old for gods sake then reading another book about the kage that died in the attack 2 tsuchikage muu particle style and the 3 raikage A the master of lightning Armor the even the 2 mizukage hozuki master of genjutsu and summoner of clams wow my clans awesome screw those villages how does it feel to lose half your armies and gain nothing.

Naruto walking home got a idea transforming back to the blue haired version of him he walked towards a group of adults that always whispered not so quietly calling him demon monster brat .

" excuse me I saw a red head kid and I want to know why everyone hated him"

"he's a bad boy stay away from him or he will hurt you "

now wondering that wasn't true or a answer maybe because he transformed into a kid walking across the street to transform into a adult with black hair similar to a Uchiha

"hey I was wondering why you'd call the a kid a demon " said naruto

"your not from around here" said one of the men

"no I'm a trader " said naruto remembering a nice man trader

"well the kyubi is in that brat the 4 hokage weakened him and we just let him live that senile old man maybe losing his wife in the kyubi attack made him go crazy"

"oh thanks bye" said naruto

"ok see ya around "


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2: third hokage fear and reasons**

4 anbu in his office reporting about naruto he never had time to visit naruto because of his paperwork he loved hearing about naruto he was hearing naruto started training and was advancing at stealth and speed naruto also could use transformation the anbu captain reminded the hokage anbu job was to watch not interfere the captain told him naruto now knew of his kyubi problem" what you imbecile"

"I'm under strict orders under the anbu commander not to interfere"

hiruzen was infuriated why didn't you stop him why did you allow this he still a child fine just bring him here tomorrow first thing to exhausted to yell

naruto just woke up and got changed ate some breakfast and was on his way to the library but someone touched his shoulder and now he was in a office with the hokage and him alone no one else what the hell happened.

hokage" ah naruto I was wondering I heard that you were training "

"yes old man I'm gonna become the strongest ninja ever and rebuild my clan "

"ah so you figured out your heritage and so early as well"

"old man who are my parents "

"I told you I don't know" so how do you know my name is naruto Uzumaki"

"well it was a written on your birth certificate when you were born of course" being interupted

"by my parents"

yes" being interrupted again

"so what were their names"

"I don't know "

"it should be on my birth certificate since you just said my name was on it"

hiruzen shocked this child was 5 even minato and kushina weren't this smart even orichimaru at naruto age paled in comparison

"well it " being interrupted again

"its fine you wont tell me I wont argue but I will figure it out either they were probably traitor " naruto thinking if they weren't or knew the hokage well he would deny it like all the books about information gathering were paying of

"naruto I cant tell you much but they weren't traitor and they loved you very much " with a sad look on his face like he was pondering something

"thanks but I will figure it out" with a smile bingo thanks old man shinobi 101 never underestimate your enemy.

"I'm sure you will"

"now can I get a ride to the library were kind of on the other side of the village"

"Sure boar if you will"

being somehow teleported to the outside of the library he transformed and went straight to the genin section their he was again sleeping lucky he so bad at his job or I wouldn't get these cool jutsu walking past his desk and into the genin archives he looked around found nothing else remotely useful except some chakra control exercise that he skimmed and remembered for later chunin section but saw a inscription on the floor it looked cool he felt a natural attraction to it he then walked back down since he had a bad feeling about it he saw a paper on the genin desk he grabbed it and walked back up it felt like instinct he walked through and looked around saw a few taijutsu styles that he didn't feel fitted him so he walked through to the some history books and read a few books on the kyubi and the idea of jinjuriki and realised it was sealed in him he knew it wasn't him anyway but this also helped to know he was the jailor

**few hours later **

he saw a book a book on nature manipulation use some chakra paper or maybe a leaf if it soaks your a water element fire if it burns wind if it cuts earth for it to crumble lightning it crinkles naruto wondering about this read through all elements the leaf had a majority of fire next was lightning good for him.

1 hour later he went down stairs put he paper down and went home with a books on sealing 5 or 6 he would bring them back and a chakra paper left upstairs

inside his apartment he grabbed the paper and focused some chakra through it cut crumbled and was soaked 3 elements wind water lightning

naruto" I thought you only had one very few had 1 in a 1000 but 3 is unheard of "

**next day **

elemental training wind cut a leaf done next step he went to the toilet and filled up his bathtub and tried to cut it if he went outside and found a river or waterfall then the anbu would watch this was the only way to get some privacy and he didn't want to get in trouble for sneaking in the library he liked doing it and learning he might get into trouble if the hokage found out doing the nature exercise

**6 month time skip**

he mastered all 3 nature exercises had one C rank jutsu for each from the chunin section lightning style static shock touch the enemy after doing 3 handsighns he will be paralysed for 5 minutes at least water style water whip wind style great breakthrough except he could never practise with anbu with him even with the chunin book on stealth he couldn't outrun anbu even if he was a sensor since it was a bloodline of the Uzumaki his chain bloodline also even the he had no one to teach him or knowledge how to use it.

naruto finally figured out that his mother was kushina Uzumaki she was a Uzumaki and on many scrolls on his clan killing the kinkaku and kinkaku anbu squads single solo and was one of the reasons the leaf won the last war even if it was the sand and leaf vs cloud and stone mist his mother killed a large amount cloud ninja his farther probably was equal or greater like the 4 hokage that killed 1000 stone ninja against the mist jiriaya orichimaru and tsunade killed a large amount of them with the kazekage help my dad might be jiriaya or orichimaru if its the later it would make sense orichimaru was a prodigy like him the 3 hokage student but he saw picture of the hokage and his team on his desk he looked nothing like him or jiriaya

It then hit him his dads the 4 hokage the leaf didn't have to worry about mist they were in the middle of a civil war so their was no reason to worry and jiriaya and orichimaru are still alive and could take him anytime only the old man could stop orichimaru he would at least know them only his heritage being the 4ths son could warrant such secrecy but why was he a orphan he saw the 4 stone face above the village and pictures in the old man office he looked almost nothing like him since his farther was born a civilian and had no bloodline obviously his Uzumaki blood would be dominant now he had to test it walking to the hokage office

walking past the secretary that always giving him dirty looks so he ignored her shouting the hokage busy and doesn't have time for a brat like you

"ah naruto what do you need"

"I know who my parents are" with a cocky smile anyone would after so long pondering and researching

"anbu get out now " in a loud voice said hiruzen

"who " said hiruzen with a serious expression

"kushina Uzumaki and minato namikaze now where my inheritance old man"

with a shocked look saying how

"I'm just that awesome "

"you cant have it" being interrupted thinking why I'm hokage stop that

"not your right to keep it away"

"I'm hokage your to young I'm in charge you follow my orders"

"give me my inheritance or you will regret it " with a hate filled glance

"how dare you boy do you want to start a war just being a Uzumaki is dangerous for this village so quite" with a stern look

"my mother and farther are the reason this village are standing you senile old man and you have no right " naruto said looking like he would explode

"this is affects everyone"

"coward peace loving idiot I didn't believe it when I heard but did you give the cloud a hyuga clan member "

"how do you know about that" hiruzen said visibly shocked"

"you peace craving idiot what next a Uchiha or better yet just let them invade"

"how dare you I'm hokage I have led this village through two wars"

and you follow order of a other village like a dog my father would be ashamed" walking out in a huff of anger

hiruzen"im to old for this the village wouldn't survive we were still weakened from the kyubi the sand could easily betray us since to repair our village faster we took a large amount of their missions and alliances we would lose almost immediately


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3:escape to the Uzumaki compounds**

after leaving naruto ran to the forest to ditch the anbu multiple traps basic seal traps poison he found in plants around the forest and left around kunai in training grounds the traps triggered multiple but all the anbu dodged for 10 full minutes while chasing after naruto but finally he escaped and hid his chakra signature now thinking about his earlier conversation

naruto fuming with anger he couldn't believe he looked up to the 3 hokage the old man lied to him constantly and tried to justify it with cowardice he then thought how he was going to find his parents house and inheritance of his clan all he heard of his dad was the flying raijin which wasn't even created by him but tobirama senju and mito Uzumaki and the Rasengan of his seemed boring just pure nature manipulation

he then made a spinning lightning ball with compressed wind and water to keep it stable each element stabilising the other by suppressing each other lightning suppressed by wind water and wind to stabilise wind since water was neutral it helped lightning supress wind a stable balance

mine better he thought the realised the senju were allies to the Uzumaki their compounds must be close and the senju compound was right next the hokage tower walking to it when he made it he saw a compound with a senju crest and a large seal protecting barely visible on less you focused chakra into your eyes it to the far right in the distance he saw a compound he ran toward it he saw a large compound with a Uzumaki crest but with a far more complex seal at least from the basics he read about walking through the gates he went inside the compound

waking in seeing multiple bedrooms then offices then living rooms this place was built for hundreds of people then a library he opened the door it was 10 times the size of the public library actually it was impossible the compound was big but this place had at least 10 floors he walked out of the library across the hall and saw a bedroom but it was so big that means it is bigger on the inside then out he then walked back inside first thing he saw was a written painting

if your here your a Uzumaki if under any circumstance your not from the whirlpool it has been sealed your the last of the main branch this library is your clans inheritance theirs one hidden in each hidden village or known only a Uzumaki can enter you cannot take anything out and teach it to none Uzumaki on less you put a obedience seal on to never teach it to anyone and kill if your a traitor if you do anything the seal notices you doing anything traitorous in the Uzumaki clan eyes you will be killed immediately this inheritance is thousands of years of knowledge our clans strongest summoning contracts that that have a partnership to help each other in need I hope you can revive our clan good luck in these dark times.

after finishing naruto had a knew goal rebuild his clan and learn everything in this library he walked for a bit and found a map taijutsu section ninjutsu' genjutsu, kenjutsu seals, summoning scrolls ,history, all these sections were so large he came through the middle somehow

6 doors he could walk through he thought summoning would be cool he heard about jiriaya and orochi and tsunade summoning even sarutobi monkey he wanted one they were so cool and were awesome{he's still a kid almost 6] walking in he saw 10 large scrolls above were pictures of animals and mythical beasts they started glowing and symbols under his feet glowed he was teleported to some weird place with beasts around him


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4: tattoo and knowledge **

in the middle of a empty clearing 10 majestic creature apeared

**phoenix **red and gold with red eyes

**dragon** blue red and yelow with blue eyes

**wolf **dark fur and eyes

**tiger **red and red eyes

**lion **golden mane and fur

**hydra** black and blue fur

**owl **brown and white

**bull **black with red eyes

**mole **brown like mud

**shark **blue like the ocean

naruto shocked these belonged to his clan his allies

phoenix" boy we see the seal allowed you through and your not dead "

naruto" so do i sign your contracts now "

wolf" no you don't we will meld giving you physical and chakra boost and our bloodlines"

o"k who first " said naruto

the dragon putting his head to naruto foreheads touching

"you now have a dragon tattoo and all the basic chakra natures as well as a chakra boost"

the phoenix then put her head to naruto

"you have my healing bloodline as well as boost to your own healing bloodline and the kyubi healing "

wolf then put his head to naruto

"you gain a speed boost and all around nature boost"

tiger then put her head to naruto

"you gain a tracking boost and i boost your sensor skills"

lion then put her head to naruto

"you gain my strength and fire element boost"

hydra put her head to naruto

"you gain my genjutsu prowess and something the others cant give a chakra control boost "

owl then put his head to nauto

"you gain my bloodline owl eyes you can see anything in a 40 mile radius all round "

bull

"i give nothing but this scroll a jutsu kind of the more angry you get the stronger you become"

mole then put his forehead to naruto

"you gain a boost in earth nature and durability"

shark put his head to naruto

"you gain a water boost and can breath under water"

"thank you all so much "said naruto

"its fine young one" said the hydra

"wait doesn't orichimaru have a summon"

"yes they betrayed us many years ago and escaped weaklings"

"oh ok"

"I think its time to leave call upon us when needed we have to get back we cant leave our homes unprotected"

"its fine goodbye "

disappearing back to the room

he saw a mirror he had a dragon and phoenix tattoo on his back a tiger on his right arm a wolf on his left he then tried activating his eye bloodline his eyes looked the same but he could see everything he then stopped

walking back he went to the ninjutsu section and looked at a big wall with writing on beginner jutsu shadow clone gain knowledge of clones and solid but overuse puts strain on the brain making 5 clones just to be safe

he went to the seal section and looked at the wall of basic seals and summaries of what they do a communication seal over a certain distance you can communicate with your thoughts maybe this could stop the strain he made a few more to learn the basics another to learn a seal that refiled your reserves from chakra in the air something to do with nature energy or whatever

while reading the summary he found a seal that turns chakra to energy no need to eat great he was hungry making 10 clones and them testing it on each other

**3 weeks **

naruto succeeded in all his research on shadow clone weakness prevention seal and finished if his clone was connected to his mind sharing a large conscience constantly multi tasking on everything and his clones chakra never running out since he knew when to stop making clones who put chakra absorption seals on each other who in turn put seals on each other making more clones so on and on so far without a defect but he made clone each section with at least a hundred now

working on a seal that perfected his chakra control since the stupid fox couldn't leave well enough alone he made hundreds of clones just to work on it and with a day of no success he just made everyone work on it and solve it this time it took a hour which made naruto wanted more clones so he could be the strongest ever and rebuild his clan and if anyone had a problem with tha me right now but he was barely genin level without summons and with the bull scroll jutsu called rage boost he was barely chunin he made multiple variants of the chakra absorption seal to try getting greater affects even at full concentration for a week he failed and just made a couple clones work on it until a breakthrough but it was as likely as him reading everything in this library it was so big he could wander forever and still not find the end of a single section

after a week longer and a communication seal boost naruto finally went to his apartment while his clones worked on the basic and beginner section of the sealing section he put all his clones but 1 for each other section to rebuild their numbers in all of them the sealing section having close to a hundred thousand clones but still not finished the basic and beginner sections separately even with his ever growing clone hive army how much longer

walking home he saw the shadow of someone and next thing he knows he is in the hokage office "where were you naruto I have had the whole village on lockdown and anbu hunter nin all looking for you outside the village "

" just proving a point" with a smile

"what point" he shouted

"so undignified for a kage I could go all orichimaru on you right now but I wont since you protected me until now if I stay in the leaf I will be loyal or if otherwise I hope we can be allies instead of enemies"

"what your 6 how are you why would you just fine I hope you can join the leaf "finally just agreeing

"maybe yes or maybe no depends "

" see ya later old man " walking away with a smile


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5: academy and boring useless skipped**

waking up puting on his anbu jacket with a hoodie sleevless and dark trousers a sheahted sword on his back even though he could just put it in his multiple storage seals on his body but he thought it looked cool

then running and jumping atop roofs to get to the academy he walked in and saw names of 3 classes he was in class 1 room 8 he then moved to the back of the classroom leaning against the wall while eating sweets from his pocket storage seal nothing could fall out just be taken out by hand by him alone when the teacher came in the students slowly came in many staring at him some ignoring him he just closed his eyes the teacher asked him questions time to time but he answered with ease siting at his 3 person desk was a nara and akimichi he didn't particularly like them but they weren't so bad

lunch time

grabbing his tray he went to sit at a 5 person dinner table those sitting there ino shikamaru and choji sakura "can I sit here sure said everyone " eating his lunch and talking about their dreams naruto told them about his clan being destroyed all sympathetic and hoping him luck reviving it

**2 years later**

he became friend with shino shikamaru ino choji kiba to some degree ino being his fangirl but adamantly told her on numeriouse occasions he wasnt ready and she should find somoene else sakura hating him and insulting him since her parents told her to and also encouraged a relationship with the uchiha since it would mean sakura would join a prestigious clan the strongest at the moment except the hyuga maybe

but spars with sasuke were fun

**hokage office**

"hey old man I want to graduate early "

"well naruto its extremely hard but fine I will do the examination personally tomorrow "

"thanks where "

"training ground 12 no need to go to the academy just straight there "

"ok bye"

going to training ground 12 to set some seal traps taking seals outside his storage seal he threw them around the training ground they melded into wherever they landed

next day

naruto waiting hiruzen showing up finally stepping on a explosion seal and evading it with ease naruto threw 4 seals lightning seal lightning prison

hokage was shocked he is already genin material lets se how far he goes

dodging the explosion and earth style hidden mole jutsu appearing under naruto

naruto jumped away sensing the 3 hokage chakra throwing a explosion seal naruto shouting

" I forfeit"

"what surely you can do more"

"yes but its a waste your stronger than me at the moment I don't want to show all my cards"

"good naruto now naruto what do you think being a shinobi is"

"manipulating from the darkness no glory or reputation a shadow untraceable that is a true shinobi "

"ah a good ideology "

"would you like to graduate now or with the students just starting their last year"

"now please" with visible excitement on his face barely noticeable

"of course I was hoping we have a uneven number I have a squad with a open spot"

"and I'm moving into the uzumaki compound "

"acceptable your now a ninja "

"ok bye"

going back to the library he finished the sub section of history torture and basic seals respectively and figured out the further you advance the bigger the next sub section and more complex the seals but with the ever growing clone hive he was faster by the minute he was now working on sage mode his clones of 50 each going to a summoning realm to learn their taijutsu ninjutsu and sage modes all of them separately I was a fun experience learning their culture and way of life and being somewhere people didn't glare at you just because your dad was a dickhead and hokage a peace craving coward but it gave him something to think about and tap into for his rage boost but it got I the way of his sage training he needed balance

squad picking

"hey brat are you lost " said a random civilian graduate

"headband I graduate early"

"ignoring the girls screaming how cute he was and boys mumbling about unfairness "

squad 5

uzumaki naruto

inuzuka Hanna

uzuki yugao

sensei ?


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 6 "sensei and test chunin**

sensei akimichi choza

a slightly overweight middle aged man looking very similar to his old classmate choji now going to training ground 8 now

names and likes dreams

"naruto uzumaki likes are ramen and training dream is I want to rebuild my clan to its former greatness "

"no offence I never heard of it" said Hanna inuzuka

"it was destroyed in a war many years ago you next " said choza pointing to hanna

"likes my dogs "pointing to her 3 pups" helping animals and dream is to be a vet and eventual clan head since my brothers to much of a idiot" watching closely at naruto reaction so he isn't arrogant or sexist good

choza then pointing to yugao

"likes kenjutsu and training dream is to be a strong kenjutsu master and join anbu" also probing naruto reaction but the same he seemed fine lets just hope he is strong

"ok now that's out of the way most jounin give tests to their new teams mostly only 1 or 2 teams pass but I believe all have potential for greatness so no test just sparing "

yugao and hanna relieved hanna pissed her mother didn't tell her and yugao the same

"first naruto and hanna fight" said choza

hanna taking her stance without her ninja dogs help

"you should use them it will be more effective since your whole style revolves around them"

"but its unfair" with a smile he was still a brat to her

"life's not fair"

"no need lets just fight "slightly pissed was he underestimating her

"fine"

sending a punch to naruto face naruto dodged unsheathing his sword and it slightly touching her neck

"its over you should never underestimate your opponent " with a small smile

"lets go again but my nin dogs to "

"fine" said naruto

this fight slightly similar but her still losing in seconds

"naruto hold back a bit next time the longer a spar the more you learn" with a smile choza said

"yeah sorry just wanted to test myself"

"its fine now you and yugao fight hold back more" to hanna and yugao glares this child was stronger than them it wasn't fair especially coming from a civilian family

now unsheathing his blade naruto took a basic kenjutsu style most uzumaki learnt this as children and attacked at a slow speed checking her speed growing faster after every parry and attack stopping and slashing at very specific times to help increase her reaction speed after finally sheathing his blade

a out of breath yugao asked "can you teach me some moves "

naruto focusing chakra in his forehead a uzumaki crest seal appeared

"its similar to the hyuga cage bird seal I cannot betray my clan or teach anything to any clansmen or I become a mindless puppet to protect my clan "naruto said with a smile

hanna then explaining the bird cage seal of the hyuga

"that's so cruel does the main branch of your clan have them to" said yugao fearing a certain answer

"no I am from the main branch this seal doesn't discriminate I also cannot use it to punish or hurt any clansmen "yugao worry gone it seemed naruto clan wasn't as cruel as the hyuga apparently were

"but I thought you were a orphan and your clan was destroyed in the 1 war who put the seal on you may I ask" asked a smiling choza

"all clansmen are born with it as long as the bloodline isn't to diluted"

"so you can never anything to anyone outside your clan" asked a smiling yugao

"my wife or I could draw this seal on a person and they are adopted into the clan either way you must have the seal and can never pass any jutsu or betray my clan "

"that's cool but I will pass I want to grow on my own merit no offence "

"none taken and their are basic and low level kenjutsu stances and styles in the genin section of the library you can copy down"

"thanks " thinking of doing that later

**3 months** **later**

**chunin exams cloud village naruto had to hide his uzumaki last name**

**the first exam**

over the 3 months

hanna had learn some medical ninjutsu and had advanced well in her family taijutsu and ninjutsu also learning water style jutsu under choza advisement against enemies who knew her clan jutsu and countered

yugao had learning kenjutsu constantly spared with naruto promising herself she would beat him but never did also naruto giving her some scrolls from the chunin section after sneaking in she advanced at a fast rate even surpassing hanna in spars quite easily

naruto had constantly learning had focused the majority on kenjutsu and sealing each having millions of clones and constant upgrades others having under a thousand at all times when made were sent to sealing or kenjutsu sub sections having yugao as a sparing partner was very useful with him suppressing his strength and speed with gravity seals with hundreds of thousands of times worse than normal lucky that it wasn't like normal weights or he would be making dents and manholes each step he makes a few c rank missions and 1 b rank he still hadn't been pushed to his limit

first exam was a genjutsu if you saw through it you passed if not you would fight the other failures and meet them in the finals in the words of the proctor many quit just to fight later but only one squad passed naruto squad broke out in minutes

the second exam was team battles only 3 passed the 4 team would join later In the finals if you won 3 matches you passed if you lost 2 you lose

first fight

naruto team vs a kurotsuchi team

yugao quickly attacked her teammate and was jumping around avoiding earth spears and the other enemy under ground hanna was tracking and waiting for to pop up in quick sneak attacks they both avoided but yugao and hanna had the upper hand they just needed to avoid and hanna use water jutsu to stop the attack that weren't avoidable they had the advantage just wait and outlast them and help naruto

naruto was having trouble he was making water walls and water dragons to block and evade he was forbidden to use seals or summons by the hokage he continuously throwing out jutsu and fire water jutsu but kurotsuchi was blocking using earth style after earth style for defend the proctor shocked both of their attacks and defences respectively were jounin level low jounin but jounin none the less it was a jounin battle and naruto looked around 10 or so such a genius maybe we should put him in the bingo book

after 3 hours or so naruto released his gravity seal and rushed to attack kurotsuchi blitzed her and putting his sword to her neck

the proctor calling the match since yugao and hanna were told to stay out of it were just watching and waiting to jump in

"good fight " said a smiling naruto

"you were holding back" said a pissed kurotsuchi

"yeah weight seals wanted to see how far I could go I meant no offence"

"its fine "said kurotsuchi still confidant she would pass

naruto team breezing through all the others with ease as was kurotsuchi team both teams having slight difficulty with the cloud team consisting of 2 women and a man with a lollipop using lightning and swords both were still teams took them down with near no difficulty

finals were next week yugao just spared with hanna choza and naruto

hanna working on her fang over fang jutsu

naruto just sparing from time to time and working on seals he would use in the finals when the hokage was here to protect him he would be able to reveal his seals and win the exam


	7. Chapter 7

**chapter 7 planning invasion and revenge**

**2 weeks before the chunin exams start**

**konaha**

in a council meeting with all the clan heads including his sensei and danzo the other 2 elders

hiruzen" me and hiashi have been talking it seems he is still angered by the cloud villages kidnaping attempt and would like us all to vote to retaliate or not" hiruzen was also infuriated by the attempt on the young hyuga but so soon after the kyubi attack the village didn't have enough manpower but now it did he still didn't want to attack and possibly start another war but a unanimous vote

after a few minutes the voting started

" I hiashi hyuga of the hyuga clan agree" he said with hate in his eyes

"I fugaku Uchiha of the Uchiha clan agree" he agreed since his clan had been being blamed for the kyubi attack and fighting alongside the Uchiha may change people view of them

" I shikaku nara of the nara clan agree" it seemed the village was prospering beating the cloud and taxing the hell out of them would make it less work for him as jounin commander with more funds less problems

" I choza akimichi of the akimichi clan agree" he didn't want war or death but it was necessary if the village didn't retaliate then it might be his son next

"I inoichi yamanaka of the yamanaka clan agree" he sympathised with hiashi he had a daughter as well and the leaf couldn't take that offense lying down especially now they recovered

"I tsume inuzuka of the inuzuka clan agree " she hated having to give hiashi brother to the cloud now she can fix that mistake and maybe apologise to hizashi son

"I shibi aburame of the aburame clan agree" it was the logical thing it would increase the prestige of the leaf and earn profit

hiruzen" as hokage the sarutobi clan cant vote but its unanimous in the chunin exams I will bring tenzo kakashi might guy and my son hira disguised as my anbu guards the plan will be formulated by the aburame and nara be careful

**I month later chunin exams invasion begins**

chunin exams 3 round hiruzen was sitting next to the raikage when suddenly 4 leaf jounin appeared with in the middle inoichi yamanaka shikaku nara fugaku Uchiha and finally hiashi hyuga

the 4 jounin immediately body flickered to naruto and his team and they were suddenly in the village except naruto had substituted himself for a shadow before the exam because he had a bad feeling now he was just pretending to be a normal civilian child with a chakra hiding seal with the crowd as cover

the clan heads immediately started attacking the jounin and cloud anbu the

hokage fought the raikage

kakashi and guy fought a rapping man with 7 swords

tenzo and hira fought a blond haired women

**kakashi and guy **

guy and kakashi mission was to defeat this man and then stall the average jounin

guy immediately went 4 gate and rushed to attack killer bee while kakashi attacked from long range with guy

killer bee" yo killer bee be my name and killing you copy ninja will give me fame" he said raping body flickering to guy to slash at him but was kicked in the head 30 feet away before he could get his balance back

"fire style fire phoenix jutsu" a large fire phoenix rushed to be he body flickered to the left to dodge but was kicked into a fireball

killer be then dropped his swords before making some rapid speed handsigns "lightning style uncontrolled shock" lightning started flickering around him uncontrollably before it blocked out most of the fire he still had a few burn marks

before he could react guy hit him with a uppercut then a punch to the unprotected gut and finally to the face launching him to kakashi who had a charged chidori ready to strike

killer be understood he couldn't fully transform into his tailed beast state their were still civilians around and comrades around so a red chakra cloak appeared around him he immediately body flickered to dodge barely he then body flickered to the outskirts of the village with guy and kakashi following at full speed and also naruto but nobody noticed him with his concealment seal on ready to intervene when needed this guy gave him a bad feeling

**clan heads vs jounin and individual missions **

**inoichi **was killing jounin and putting their heads in storage seals for information extraction and killing a few chunin and jounin on the way with 2 anbu escorts who were **brought** in by the 4 jounin in tandem using the flying raijin bringing 5 anbu in as backup

**shikaku** job was to scout the cloud from the inside look for hidden weaknesses with 1 anbu guard who was a sensor to help in case enemies discovered them

**hiashi** had no mission he was just killing jounin and chunin and the occasional genin ruthlessly he hated this village and was gonna relish his revenge for his brother

**fugaku** was just to fight join in certain battles and copy jutsu for later that he would donate to the leaf civilian ninjutsu library to help the relationship between the Uchiha and village

**choza** was to wait for the civilians to evacuate and destroy as much property as possible after this battle the leaf didn't want a war but the cloud to surrender and pay them so keep the civilian casualty's to a minimum

**tenzo and hira vs yugito **

before the battle started hira summoned monkey prince isha who turned into a staff tenzo immediately trapped the women in a wood dome trying to extract the jinjuriki chakra to incapacitate her not kill a jinjuriki was to much of a loss they were trying to beat the cloud not destroy them they would gain more taxing them like in the past

yugito was trying to break free but every time she did that stupid monkey masked man hit her back into the dome with his staff he was a wind user her chakra elements natural weakness with no choice she used the 2 tails chakra she didn't have full control only being a chunin no way having tailed beast chakra used the 2 tails chakra and it was also being absorbed but now even more rapidly she broke the wood dome and tried escaping she broke it but before she got out a wood beam slammed her back inside it closed again she felt her conscience fading before she finally she was asleep before hira injected her with a extremely potent sleeping drug enough for 20 elephants to counter the 2 tails effects on her

**hokage vs raikage**

the raikage activating his lightning armour "why hokage why we have a peace treaty" he was genuinely confused

hiruzen" the attempt on the hyuga heir we never forgot " he said with enma in his hand he made a quick one hand handsighn and a great burst of wind appeared and he extended his staff which was enma and it hit the hokage in the gut he ran towards him after a small hand to hand spar the old hokage was obviously winning with ease he had experience fighting this man farther and grandfather he understood the raikage style as much as he did after the quick exchange between a few lightning jutsu and the hokage negating them with wind jutsu the raikage grew frustrated

raikage" you will regret this my brother killer bee is a perfect jinjuriki" this shocking hiruzen if what he was saying was true than only he would be able to beat him or guy at 8 gate but he didn't want that

hokage shouted to" fugaku hira tenzo back up kakashi and guy later " just to make sure they would at least stall and weaken him until he beat the raikage and came to assist and even then he might even lose if only minato was alive or naruto was had more time to mature


	8. Chapter 8

**chapter 8 naruto vs killer bee**

** first b rank mission**

**and a tinge of revenge**

when bee finally stopped running he was a far distance from civilians and fellow cloud ninja he went full 8 tails mode shocking guy and kakashi they had to fight a tailed beast they were gonna die

guy" kakashi leave I am going to use the 8th gate I might beat him or just slow him down you warn everyone" he said with a frown he hadn't passed the gates to anyone yet his farther and his legacy would end here

before guy could even start the 8tails started charging a large black ball kakashi used the chakra scanner jutsu and felt the enormous amount of chakra in that strike he felt as if he was gonna die

naruto watching from the shadows new he had to intervene he immediately made 4 shadow clones and when the bijuu bomb was about to be released they surrounded the tailed beast and made a barrier a red one naruto made 4 more clones who made another barrier to cover the previous one just In case but he was right when the bijuu bomb released it broke both barrier but slowed down and was slow enough to be dodged

kakashi" genin what are you doing here" said kakashi commandingly

guy" not that your youth isn't appreciated" said guy with his hand in the air

naruto" apparently saving your life now stay out of the fight starting now" naruto made 2 clones and released his chakra storage seal

"summoning jutsu dragon king hades"

"summoning jutsu phoenix queen Freya"

summoning jutsu hydra overlord Percy"

after summoning the 2 summons his clones dissipated with the original on the phoenix head

"hades percy freya I need your help we need to beat this tailed beast that's why I summoned you or at least stall him

freya" it will be difficult but we can try and well done summoning all 3 of us"

percy" yes impressive now time to fight"

hades" you should summon another to block any enemies backup"

naruto" yeah but who" naruto asked

hades "that stupid bull hercule " said hades with disdain in his voice

naruto then jumped of and made the handsighns and

summoning jutsu master bull hercule

being summoned naruto directed him to the cloud and told him to destroy some buildings and only kill cloud ninja if possible nodding he ran towards the clouds breaking building after building and killing multiple jounin and chunin mostly anbu since he found their headquarters and was slaughtering the best squads mostly the ones giving the most trouble were the kinkaku and ginkaku elite anbu squads before going back to his summoning realm slightly injured

naruto" collaboration jutsu wind style great breakthrough" a large gust of wind

freya" phoenix fire jutsu eternal flame wave " a wave of blue flames with naruto wind boosting it

hades"dragon fire style hell flame wave" a wave of white flames

all these jutsu aimed at the 8tails who was charging a bijuu bomb

after the jutsu collided with the 8tails sitting on the river the hydra under the 8tails pulled it down biting it with his poison fangs trying to rip him apart

naruto then realised he had a shark summon perfect for this situation running across the water

he summoned his shark summon and it was mauling the 8 tails with the hydra its tentacles splashing trying to escape

**4hours later**

after continuous mauling and bites killer bee left on land beaten poisoned and exhausted the river next to him filed with blood and ripped of parts of flesh from the 8tails naruto stood exhausted the summoning's out of chakra left after he was beaten and exhausted fugaku hira and tenzo appeared after the crushing defeat of the cloud they were all flying raijin teleported back to the leaf naruto gaining a few lectures thanks and promotion to chunin with his squad luckily the stone team failed since kurotsuchi teammates were to injured to continue and her alone couldn't beat two three man teams by herself to pass if she did the tsuchikage may have helped the raikage making them have to abandon the invasion plan

**1 week later**

naruto yugao hanna and another chunin called kurenai who was leading the mission

hokage" your mission is to investigate a multitude of murders in a town a few towns away shouldn't take more than a week probably some genin level assailant but just in case I am sending all of you"

kurenai" of course sir we will leave immediately team meet me at the gate in 30" after that she body flickered away

naruto had a bad feeling about this mission but put it to the back of his head and went home to pickup a premade mission scroll

**30 minutes later**

after leaving the village kurenai hanna and yugao got along well talking about various things personal and ninja alike while naruto was just reading a book even though he had a hive mind shadow clone armies a slow calm quite read was always fun so he kept a few only he would read in his spare time after a while kurenai asked

kurenai" all of us will split up and use the chakra searching jutsu I assume your sensei taught you after you made chunin " earning a nod from the three" good" but being interupted

naruto" you didn't read my file right because if you did you would know I'm a sensor when we get to the village I could just tell you where any genin or above chakra signature location" naruto answered still reading his book

but it was true kurenai thought all their ability were self explanatory sword kenjutsu naruto and yugao inuzuka used the inuzuka style and jutsu she then asked hanna to explained she had a little medical jutsu and water style as did yugao including her kenjutsu naruto to her knowledge which was limited was a seal master and kenjutsu master better than both of them combined which surprised her slightly

after a while of running and jumping from tree branch to tree branch at full speed they made it to the town which had a large amount of murder victims

naruto" damn I sense a jounin level chakra signature coming this way" naruto put his book away and unsheathed his sword in a instant ready for a battle he never underestimated a enemy no matter what

kurenai took out a kunai and was ready to pull a genjutsu at anytime yugao and hanna got into their respective taijutsu and kenjutsu styles

at that moment a white haired middle aged man with a scythe in his hand with a bloodthirsty smile kurenai immediately made a handsighn and he was in a genjutsu but he did something unexpected and stabbed himself with his scythe but he seemed unfazed this confused everyone on the team but naruto who had a terrified look on his face

naruto" you follow jashin religion" he said calming down still remembering that this religion once started a war which is the reason so many clans lost their archives and many jutsu were lost to time this era which caused untold bloodshed was called the great jashin massacre

hidan" my name is hidan and I follow lord jashin I'm surprised you know of him many have forgotten his great name I shall spread it bring around a new jashin empire do you wish to join " he said laughing while ogling naruto

naruto" no but that doesn't mean we have to fight" naruto knew if he fought him he would have to do it long distance and that wasn't his strong suit

hanna" what are you talking about this gut probably killed all those people we should apprehend or kill him" this made hidan laugh

naruto" hanna those who follow jashin cannot die they are nearly invincible in battle they cannot be killed by any attack physically you must capture and starve them to death or seal them away" this shocked all of them what was this power why wasn't it more sought after

hidan" either join lord jashin or die " he said impatiently

then just rushing towards naruto team to kill one of them to show he was serious kurenai trapped him in yet another genjutsu and rushed to attack him in a instance take his head of but hidan cut his hand with his scythe and tried to cut kurenai who was inches away but naruto body flickered and kicked kurenai out of the way before jumping back when hidan cut his shoulder taking his blood but only a drop after naruto and kurenai body flickered back to yugao and hanna

naruto " you 3 run I will hold him of " watching hidan make the circle ritual

kurenai" but he will kill you if he is as strong as you say" slightly worried

naruto" I am already dead he has my blood any injury he inflicts on himself goes on me but he cant die I can now run or I swear to god I will kill you myself" naruto said angry as hell these fucking idiots hurry up and go

after saying this naruto grabbed 20 or so medical jutsu seals he packed and put them on himself making sure he would at least have a chance he then activated his phoenix healing that was given to him by his summoning's as well as well as releasing all the chakra he had been saving up for the year that was mostly depleted from his battle with killer bee hoping his uzumaki bloodline that healed him as long as he had chakra worked

naruto" run I swear to fucking god I hate team missions" naruto said while watching kurenai yugao and hanna stand in front of him ready to fight this didn't make him feel warmth or happiness but infuriated he was gonna die and for nothing his team would die with him fucking great

hidan finishing his circle of his own blood stabbed his scythe through his stomach he suddenly transformed into a dark figure with white stripe

naruto was in pain but hid it as much as possible but it was still noticeable hanna realised" he is hurting naruto from afar what do we do should we attack" asked hanna

naruto" you attack him close range he gets your blood you end up like me use long distance jutsu while retreating " answered naruto in pain hidan was currently stabbing himself in his leg arms which in turn hurt naruto who was healing

hidan" that's weird I think I will just kill you if you don't scream out in pain " hidan than stabbed himself in the heart naruto felt a pain and fell unconscious but still alive hidan then stabbed himself in the heart 3 more times in multiple organs before walking out of his circle for the rest of the team

kurenai" hanna you heal naruto me and yugao will hold back the enemy " her and yugao then emptied out their kunai and shuriken now they tried to lure hidan away

hanna" naruto don't die please we are a team" she said while performing a basic medical ninjutsu called the mystic palm

naruto whispered" women you ruined my plan I was gonna pretend to be dead and then make 4 clones make a barrier tags after he came closer idiots" his plan ruined he didn't tell them because hidan would hear

hanna" you can still do it" she said confused

naruto" I am gonna negotiate with him to the leaf advantage stay quite" he just realised something his clan was the only one who knew what happened in the past everything else were remnants

naruto healed completely but had chunin level reserves the chakra storage seal was now empty between the cloud invasion and healing from multiple stab wounds to the heart and multiple organs he was all out of chakra

naruto stood up and body flickered to kurenai location seeing kurenai and yugao at a disadvantage and hidan pressing forward he then took 4 seal tags out locked onto hidan chakra focused his remaining chakra into the tags and sent them towards hidan surrounding him making a barrier but this barrier would last 8 hours at most barely able to stand naruto went towards the barrier

kurenai" good job now finish him" she said hoping naruto had a way to kill hidan

naruto" I have neither the equipment nor chakra to do so " he replied calmly

hidan" lets se how long you can hold this stupid barrier up brat you will visit lord jashin soon" he shouted laughing while constantly hitting the barrier to no effect

naruto" do you know who destroyed the once prosperous jashin religion" he said trying to entice hidan

hidan" who if you tell me I will let you live and your friends" he didn't want to let naruto go but lord jashin divine vengeance came first

naruto" I will tell you but swear on jashin name you wont attack me the leaf or my team if my information is credible" he knew jashin followers didn't swear on his name easily

hidan" if its credible I hidan loyal follower of lord jashin I swear I wont harm you the leaf and your friends " he didn't like this but he had to

naruto" the descendants of the ones who destroyed your clan are majority from the stone mist and grass" this was all true except the grass just a little revenge for my clan for attacking me and maybe I also forgot my clan were also helping

hidan" how do I know your telling the truth"

naruto" you don't but if I am lying all it meant was more sacrifices for lord jashin right" he answered calmly

hidan" yeah good point you sure you don't wanna join lord jashin" he answered while laughing

naruto " we will escort you to the outskirts of the land of fire after that make our way east through the mist to the stone and fair"

hidan "sure"

naruto then released the barrier and the ran at genin level speed and slowly sped up after eating a few food pills along the way all except hidan stamina freak naruto muttered

**5 days later**

they had just escorted hidan out of the land of fire and rushed home as fast as possible to inform the hokage after they made it they made the report in person the hiruzen was shocked and worried but commended both kurenai and naruto highly

this made kurenai feel inadequate as a leader but she put it to the back of her mind as she needed rest lots of it food pills weren't good for the body no permanent side effects but complete and utter exhaustion

hanna also went to rest at home inuzuka prided themselves on their stamina but even she had her limit

yugao was infuriated recently she was being outdone by everyone hanna had extra clan training naruto had his clan scrolls but she came from a civilian family it wasn't fair but she didn't care unlike everyone else she went to train but collapsed and was bedridden for a week


	9. Chapter 9

**chapter 9: hokage refusal and yugao promotion**

**1 month time skip**

naruto after that one mission which was now classified as a A rank mission

naruto had been on 4 standard B rank missions since he still didn't have much of a friendship with all his teammates even his genin team which he neither hated nor liked its not that he didn't want to open up but neither knew of the almighty powerful fur ball in his seal and didn't know how they would react he also had problems opening up ever since the 3 hokage said no to giving him his inheritance he never really forgave him ever since then he never smiled in the old mans presence the only one he let stay in his life were the father and daughter that owned the ramen stand and even that was hard for him.

walking home from the grocery store even though he didn't need to eat because of the nutrients seal but tasting food that he made was still nice he heard a shout

hanna shouted with yugao next to her " yugao just got recruited into anbu we were gonna celebrate come with us" hanna never really hung out with naruto much but she tried to make a effort

naruto made a clone and gave it the grocery's" so where are we going " this reply surprised yugao and hanna naruto always refused but both were happy never the less

then walking towards a bar to drink like crazy they went in showed the leaf head bands showing they were allowed in and sat down at the bar

hanna "bring us 3 tequilas and keep them coming" she said in a excited tone inuzuka loved to drink

yugao" really keep them coming " then looking at the bartender " separate payments ok"

hanna then frowned but they drank 5 to 6 shots each naruto had 12 and it barely showed

hanna slurring her words" so naruto you said you graduated early how old are you really because you look just as old as me " she always wanted to ask but her and naruto had very little interaction outside of missions

naruto" really want to know" getting both yugao and hanna attention and both nodded

naruto" I am turning 9 in a few months " making both there jaws drop to the table

hanna" your the same age as my brat brother but how you don't look that old" she was shocked in the very least

yugao " what the fuck seriously" she was surprised but not jealous and also felt very wrong

hanna then grabbed the drink naruto was about to start drinking

hanna" go drink some juice your to young for this" she said teasingly

naruto" old enough to kick your ass old enough to drink" he said jokingly also slurring his words

hanna" why you little brat I don't know what yugao sees in you" she blurted the last part out and immediately regretted it

yugao was blushing a little then started glaring at hanna

naruto " don't worry about it " he said looking at yugao" hey 3 bottles of tequila for just me" he then looked at yugao again " wont even remember in the morning tell me when your ready or don't" the bottles came and he downed all three in seconds before looking like he would drop at any moment

yugao was extremely happy he wouldn't remember a thing which meant this never happened he was to young for her and it want a year or 2 it was 4

hanna " you gonna be ok to go home yourself" she asked looking just as drunk

yugao " I will take him home your almost as bad so not a good idea"

hanna" trying to take advantage of a brat now are we" she said with a wink

yugao "shut up you drunk I will drop you of on the way " she said angrily

hanna" fine" standing up

naruto also stood up slightly stumbling after walking past hanna house and seeing her walk into the compound they went of

yugao "so where do you live"

naruto" I will walk you home ill be fine" yugao nodded she was to drunk to argue

after walking ygao to her house naruto walked to his

after walking yugao to the door he was about to walk away but yugao asked something

"how do you look my age your a brat" she asked curiously

"clan thing body reaches its prime faster than natural and stays in it even longer its " naruto said slurring his words looking like he was about to drop

after that naruto walked home to sleep it of and somehow remembering everything from last night

**2 years later**

naruto had just got promoted to jounin but he refused a genin team since he was literally gonna be younger than this years batch

after this naruto went to the ramen stand to celebrate

ayame " ah our favourite customer finally paying us a visit I was thinking you forgot about us " ayame said smiling

naruto" like I could ever forget ramen " naruto replied smiling

after a quick meal naruto went home to the compound to see yugao waiting outside waiting for him in a purple dress that complimented her hair naruto walked up to her

naruto" hey what's up" wondering what she needs maybe a late night sparing session maybe but why show up in a dress

yugao" I just kinda need to get something of my chest I have kinda liked you for a while and wondered if you would go on a date with me " she said blushing but looking at him straight in the eye

naruto was first shocked he wouldn't lie he did find her attractive and may have a crush so he just answered with a quick awkward yeah and they went to get a drink

they mostly talked about kenjutsu training and how stupid the new laws the council were putting out also reminiscing about when they were genin

after this they went for a walk naruto walked yugao home where she gave him a kiss and walked inside

**1 year later **

naruto woke up with yugao on his shoulder sleeping he moved slowly as to not wake her up

yugao recently moved in with naruto and agreed to have the clan seal placed on her even though she was informed their was no way to remove it known ad the seal would stop you from trying to make one

yugao kenjutsu ninjutsu and taijutsu increased exponentially she was even promoted to captain of her own anbu squad early

naruto then body flickered to the village council meeting room where he met 6 other notable jounin and the hokage and shinobi council

hiruzen started shouting out all the squad leaving naruto out

hiruzen" naruto whichever teams pass you will observe and help if asked to help with the genin training understood " gaining a nod from naruto

naruto showed up and followed kurenai squad since 2 of the 3 were clan heirs and the other was personally trained by danzo the squad being

sai hinata and shino

naruto listened to all the introductions half awake after this he saw kurenai testing them with a spar and since all were mid to high genin level they all passed quite a simple test

naruto then thought maybe he could catch kakashi squad introduction and level since kakashi was always late


End file.
